fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 5
Seconds after the battle has started... BANG! ' '( Werewerra takes a few steps back ) ( Drarieror uncovers his body with two fireballs released ) Christian) Ability Activate! Balling Safe! ( Basade Werewerra's body turns to a spiky ball as he rolls towards the opponent ) ( Werewerra turns to a ball and rolls towards Drarieror ) ( The fireballs burst at impact, on Werewerra ) ( Some of Werewerra's spikes catch on fire, but go out after those spikes touch the ground ) Mike) Ability Activate! Darted Flame! ( Drarieror releases flames from his mouth and swings his wings ) ' '( Drarieror releases flames from his mouth ) ( Drarieror flaps his wings ) ( The flames die off and turn to a heat wall ) ( Werewerra goes through the wall of heat ) ( Drarieror gets his two swords ready ) ( Werewerra jumps into the air ) ( Drarieror holds his swords in a blocking position ) ( Werewerra crashes onto Drarieror's swords, still spinning ) Mike) Ability Activate! Low Guardian! ( Drarieror's two knee cannons release flames at the opponent ) ( Drarieror raises his knees ) ( Flames hit under Werewerra ) ( Werewerra continues spinning on Drarieror's swords ) Drarieror) ...*Missteps and falls* ( Werewerra falls onto Drarieror ) Christian) Ability Activate! Spike Bomb! ( Basade Werewerra's body closes into a ball as his spikey body falls onto the opponent ) ( Werewerra jumps into the sky, still in a ball ) ( Arric looks up ) ( Samantha waves ) ( Arric sees Samantha and gives her a signal ) ( Werewerra falls ) ( Werewerra crashes onto the ground with Drarieror rolled away from where he landed ) Drarieror) Phew... Mike) Ultimate Ability Activate! Dragon-Tamed Missiles! ( Drarieror releases four blast from each cannon, each blast turns to a dragon's head ) ( Drarieror releases sixteen total dragon head that target Werewerra ) Christian) WEREWERRA, TUNNEL! ' '''Basade Werewerra) *Opens from his ball and looks to his side* Okay *Turns back to his ball and spins* ' '''( Dirt spills upwards from Werewerra's spinning ) Arric) STOP! ' '( Werewerra stops spinning ) Christian) Arric...! Arric) I need to go, can I trust you both to not do any damage? Mike) Yeah Christian) We're not going to cause any problems Arric) Good, tell me who won what, when I get back... Christian) Okay...WEREWERRA! ( Dragon heads his Werewerra ) ( Werewerra spins again, enduring pain ) ( More dragon heads hit Werewerra ) ( Werewerra turns to his ball form ) Mike) One for me... Arric) Okay, see you guys later *Walks away* ' '( Samantha stands at the bottom of the steps ) Arric) You're taking her with us? Samantha) Yeah, why not...I cannot leave her alone... Arric) You could just let Mom take care of her... Samantha) I know, but no...Especially not now... Arric) Why not? Samantha) I'll explain later... ( Arric and Samantha walk together ) Arric) How's she been? Samantha) She's been better, it's just hard without Wolfgang... Arric) How's it hard...Wolfgang didn't do much work with your children, anyways... Samantha) He did, just he cannot do most of the work... Arric) Then what did he do? Samantha) Wolfgang takes care of the diapers, you already know that too... Arric) No, I didn't know... Samantha) *Looks at Alexandria* She's getting all the attention from me, but I don't know if I'll be able to give her as much attention when my third comes... D-BC: Episode 6 Grade of D-BC: Episode 5? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Basade Werewerra Category:Christian Category:Drarieror Category:Mike Category:Arric Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Wolfgang